


Silente

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Romance, War, lycanthropy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el único sonido que rompe el silencio es el llanto de un alma quebrada, el amor y la amistad son cantos de esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silente

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Narración no lineal. Descripción de situaciones violentas. Muerte de personajes principales.

 

  
 **Notas:**[](http://hamtesa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hamtesa.livejournal.com/) **hamtesa** al leer tus pedidos había una cosa que mi mente tenía clara: Remus era el nexo que necesitaba. Lo que no planeé es que fuera él quien centrara el relato. Espero que sea de tu agrado, intenté cumplir con tus indicaciones en la medida de mis posibilidades. ¡Feliz Navidad para ti! Esta historia no hubiera visto la luz de no ser por **P.** y su amor por los Merodeadores, y por **M.** que es la única beta que tolera mis rayes y me pone en la senda toda vez que me desvío.

_«Los hombres lobo son criaturas sin alma, malvadas, que no merecen nada más que la muerte.»  
Lyall Lupin, 1964_

 

 

La caricia leve apenas alcanzó la piel caliente y estirada cuando sintió la respuesta inmediata en forma de aleteo decidido contra la palma callosa y algo temblorosa de su mano.  
  
—¿Me estabas esperando? —la sonrisa que iluminó su mirada hizo que el amor de Dora se disparara.  
  
—Siempre te espera.  
  
Remus elevó los ojos hasta encontrar la clara mirada de su esposa sin dejar de acariciar el vientre que albergaba su mayor anhelo y el terror más rotundo que sintiera nunca.  
  
—¿Listo para la historia de cada noche? —Los labios algo lastimados se estiraron al sentir contra la suya la piel empujada desde dentro— .Tomaré eso como sí.  
  
Tonks había aprendido pronto que esos momentos no le pertenecían, aunque los atesorara. Eran minutos u horas que solamente el llevar el hijo de ambos le permitía observar. Remus conversaba con la panza desde aquella primera noche en que volvió a casa. Apenas se disculpó con ella, pero al acariciar el vientre y besar la piel que descubrió levemente, hizo promesas de permanencia con las que ella ni siquiera se atrevió más que a soñar hasta ese momento. Después, mucho después, se enteró de a quién debía agradecer el tener de regreso a su esposo. Fue como _ver a James y escuchar a Lily en uno de sus arranques justicieros_ , había sintetizado con mirada entre contrita y orgullosa Remus, Tonks sinceramente estaba agradecida y nada más, aunque saber que le debía esta dicha a Harry estremecía algo innombrable en su interior.  
  
—Era tarde, creo que pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando Sirius saltó hacia mi cama, arrastró mis sábanas y anunció que era una noche ideal para hacer un picnic junto al lago…  
La voz de Remus bañó los sentidos femeninos y, como cada noche, Dora se dejó guiar al pasado viendo a través del velo del tiempo, los momentos más felices de la vida del hombre con quien se había casado.

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/Silente_zps55cd529f.jpg.html)

El miedo de ser descubierto opacaba completamente el dolor de la transformación. El delgado cuerpo del adolescente no era más que una masa convulsa de nervios destrozados y tendones retornando a su forma natural. Aunque no había nada de natural en la vida de Remus desde hacía casi diez años. En silencio se dejó caer en su lecho, las cortinas abiertas y esperó hasta que el sueño le venció. Muchas horas después, o tal vez apenas pasaran minutos, sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y la fragancia de la loción que Sirius había empezado a usar luego de su treceavo cumpleaños le indicó la identidad del asaltante.  
  
—¿Sabes, Remus? Cuando te enfermas no es tan divertido, James te extraña y Peter es más _Peter_ que nunca y créeme, eso no ayuda a su causa…  
  
A través de las pestañas vio a Sirius acomodarse a su lado con expresión decidida y cruzando los brazos de esa manera en que él y James solían enfrentar la vida: como si por ser quienes eran, el mundo les debiera algún tipo de aceptación inmediata.  
  
—Sirius, déjale dormir, se ve a lo lejos que no está bien —la voz de James llegó desde algún punto a la derecha de la habitación y se acercó al agregar—: quizá es momento de que aceptemos lo evidente…  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Que Remus es en realidad una chica con la regla? Porque mira que…  
  
El sonido sordo de un objeto suave estrellándose contra su cuerpo logró silenciar a Sirius por un momento. Probablemente si el terror no atenazara su cuerpo, Remus hubiera reído o se hubiera mostrado indignado ante la ingrata comparación de su… _dolencia_ con la situación por la que pasaban las mujeres regularmente.  
  
—¡¿Una almohada, Potter?! —Las risas de James y Peter acompañaron la incorporación desde el lecho del otro muchacho y su carrera hacia ellos.  
  
—¡Hey! ¡Ouch, Sirius!  
  
—¡Que yo no he hecho naaaaaada! —La queja de Peter era esperable.  
  
Pronto las risas y sonidos propios de tres adolescentes embarcados en una especie de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo llenaron la estancia y Remus se atrevió a respirar nuevamente. El dolor seguía allí, más agudo si cabe, porque pronto la felicidad de saberse apreciado y aceptado por este hato de locos también habría de terminarse. James y Sirius eran demasiado listos como para no notar el patrón de sus enfermedades y recaídas; tal vez Peter necesitara que alguien le abriera los ojos, pero Remus no contaba con que el chico permaneciera a su lado en señal de amistad.  
  
El silencio reinó en el cuarto cuando los demás abandonaron la estancia a la carrera rumbo al Gran Salón sin dudas. Remus abrió los ojos y observó largamente el baldaquín sobre su cabeza. En algún momento el sueño volvió a vencerle.

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/Silente_zps55cd529f.jpg.html)

Lyall y Hope Lupin vivían en una casa bonita a las afueras de Cardiff cuando el Ministerio requirió los servicios del mago como experto en criaturas oscuras. La pareja en verdad recibió las novedades con sorpresa, porque el área de especialidad de Lyall no estaba precisamente relacionada con las criaturas más peligrosas del amplio espectro que poblaban el mundo mágico, antes bien, poltergeist, boggarts y similares serían de los problemas menos acuciantes a los que debiera enfrentarse la sociedad mágica en la guerra que se avecinaba contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Luego de considerarlo, la pareja decidió mudarse más cerca de Londres para permanecer juntos y facilitar la tarea del mago. Lyall no lo dijo, pero la posibilidad de que su pequeña familia se viera en problemas era cierta, Hope era muggle y la facción radicalizada de sangre puras que seguían a Lord Voldemort veía su unión con un mago como una aberración, lo que hacía de Remus otro blanco para la ira de esos magos y brujas. Tenerles cerca era una manera más de mantenerles a salvo.  
  
Hope puso su ingenio en marcha a la hora de convertir esta nueva casa en un hogar para los tres. Pintó las paredes con colores claros que ayudaran a hacer más luminosas las estancias, plantó un rosal al pie de la ventana del dormitorio de Remus e hizo del patio trasero un pequeño jardín con un columpio y arenero para el niño. La joven se maravillaba —cinco años después de saber de su existencia— de la magia que corría por las venas de su esposo e hijo. Remus había dado muestras de ser un mago antes de los tres años, aunque ella ya sabía que lo sería desde que a los pocos meses el plácido pequeño nunca estaba muy alejado de un muñeco de tela que ella había comprado en una feria al enterarse de que sería madre. No importaba dónde pusieran el juguete, siempre aparecía en la cuna o sillita de Remus ¿qué otras pruebas necesitaba una madre que esa?  
  
—Hoy hemos tenido a un hombre lobo no registrado en la oficina —empezó a contar Lyall durante la cena, ella le observó invitándole mudamente a continuar—, evidentemente él dijo no serlo y fingió ser un muggle confundido, pero a mí no me engañó…  
  
—Por eso eres uno de los valiosos recursos del Ministerio, cariño. —La sonrisa orgullosa que le dedicó la mujer convenció a Lyall de la sinceridad del comentario. Últimamente percibía tanto sarcasmo en las voces de sus colegas en el trabajo, que le costaba creer en la confiada certeza de Hope.  
  
—El caso es que le dejaron ir —dejando la cuchara a un lado, agregó—: en contra de mi consejo si quieres saberlo, y no habían acabado de salir de las salas de interrogación cuando atacó al guardia que le acompañaba y huyó junto a otros dos cómplices.  
  
—¿Crees que sea un sujeto peligroso?  
  
—Es un hombre lobo, cariño, por definición es peligroso —como si por primera vez reparara en el detalle, continuó—: eso es precisamente lo que les dije a todos, pero ¿me escucharon? No, claro que no.  
  
—Querido no te exaltes, ahora esos empleados sabrán escucharte con más atención y respetarán tus opiniones, ¿cierto?  
  
—Uno siempre puede esperar…

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/Silente_zps55cd529f.jpg.html)

No recordaba haber estado tan borracho desde… nunca… nunca estuvo más borracho en la vida, ni siquiera cuando llegaron hasta él las noticias de la muerte de James, su esposa y Peter. Tampoco, la noche en que Bellatrix mató a Sirius. Remus llegó a la conclusión de que su memoria era una verdadera condenada. No podía pensar a derechas, y allí estaban los recuerdos de esa noche dieciséis años atrás en la que la vida había tomado el peor escenario posible y lo había hecho realidad con una traición y pase de varita. Sus labios se estiraron en una mueca burlesca ante el juego de palabras, solo había tomado un par de maldiciones y la cobardía de un hombre a quien consideró su amigo para acabar con aquello que ni la licantropía pudo quitarle hasta ese momento.  
  
Peter, el eterno cobarde, el traidor, el joven que prefirió seguir a un loco cegado de poder, ese a quien la ambición le hizo olvidar la lealtad y el amor profundo que habían cultivado por años los cuatro amigos.  
  
Peter era un cobarde.  
  
Remus lo era más.  
  
Las palabras airadas del mocoso de James y Lily quemaban detrás de sus ojos cerrados, como si el chico no las hubiese dicho sino dibujado en caracteres clarísimos justo en su frente. Los ojos verdes de Harry habían destilado desprecio o tal vez fuera desilusión, como fuere, él había salido en estampida por la puerta de la casa y si volvía a estar en presencia de Harry en los próximos cincuenta años, sería demasiado pronto.  
  
¿Irresponsable él? ¿Egoísta?  
  
Si precisamente había dejado todo lo que amaba porque ser el causante de la desgracia de Dora y del hijo de ambos era lo que menos quería. Tal vez si permanecía lejos de ambos, las vidas de ellos serían mejores, tal vez el bebé no cargara con su maldición, tal vez…  
  
¿A quién quería engañar? Evidentemente el niño nacería para odiarle desde el momento en que fuera consciente de lo que llevar su sangre infectada representaba. El pobre pequeño sería menospreciado, temido, la buena gente le odiaría en el instante en que la sospecha de su condición se instalara y no había poción contra los prejuicios, no había manera en que el mundo mágico aceptara a un niño con licantropía.  
Irresponsable había sido cuando aceptó casarse con Tonks en esa aldea al norte de Escocia; desde antes de tomar los votos supo que era un error, que él solamente mancharía el posible futuro radiante de la joven. Pero si alguna vez fue egoísta, fue ese día en que decidió seguir adelante y abrazar un poco de felicidad en forma de mujer dispuesta a aceptarle como marido. Las horas pasadas en aquella habitación de una posada escocesa —que sirvió como cámara nupcial— eran de las más dichosas de sus treinta y seis años. Vistas en retrospectiva, no eran más que el preludio del completo abismo en el que ahora caía sin que el fondo fuera visible aún.  
  
Un abismo de odio, de desprecio y de soledad al que había condenado a Nynphadora por el pecado de amarle.  
  
—¡Hey! ¿Otro whiskey o piensas ocupar la mesa sin consumir nada más?  
  
La voz del cantinero sacó a Remus de la orgía de autocompasión en la que estaba inmerso y con un gesto aceptó otra ronda, llamativamente el siguiente trago pareció aclarar la bruma de su cerebro y por primera vez en días pudo pensar a derechas. Aunque, a fuerza de ser honesto consigo mismo, esos pensamientos no le dejaban en buen lugar.  
  
Harry tenía razón y él no era más que un malnacido irresponsable y egoísta. 

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/Silente_zps55cd529f.jpg.html)

 

Forzar la ventana del cuarto del pequeño había sido tan sencillo que casi parecía una descuidada invitación por parte de los padres. Fenrir había esperado elaboradas protecciones mágicas, algo que demostrara que los Lupin temían — _le_ temían— y encontrar nada más que las escasas espinas de un rosal claramente trasplantado hacía poco tiempo como única defensa resultaba cercano al insulto y la furia —que fue haciéndose carne en él desde aquella jornada en el Ministerio en la que el mequetrefe de Lupin le había sentenciado a muerte delante de todos— tomó forma de niño dormido.  
  
Acercarse a la cama y saber que el orgullo de Lupin moriría sería la venganza perfecta y le hizo frenarse para disfrutar de la anticipación. Fueron segundos, pero bastaron para que el pequeño despertara y sus enormes pupilas brillaran con terror al ver al hombre macilento y mal encarado parado junto al lecho. Ningún sonido salió de la garganta infantil cuando el hombre lobo se adelantó para atacarle, sin embargo, en la casa resonó el gruñido inhumano que escapó triunfante del pecho de Fenrir cuando sus dientes conectaron con la tierna carne y sus uñas se clavaron sin misericordia en los brazos delicados de la criatura humana en la cama.  
  
—¡ _Avis_! ¡ _Oppugno_! ¡ _Depulso_!  
  
La rápida serie de hechizos que Lyall hizo brotar de su varita obligaron a Fenrir a soltar su presa y escapar de la escena. Pero ya nada podría hacer el idiota por salvar la vida del pequeño que yacía desangrándose en la cama infantil, y con un aullido triunfal Greyback hizo uso de la Aparición.  
En la habitación de Remus, Lyall sentía la garganta en carne viva por los gritos anteriores y por el fuego de las lágrimas no derramadas constriñendo sus cuerdas vocales.  
  
Remus permanecía semiincorporado entre los almohadones con los ojos y boca abiertos de manera imposible, lágrimas de dolor y terror corriendo por sus mejillas, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Los gritos del niño eran absolutamente silenciosos, aunque en los segundos que le tomó reaccionar, Lyall Lupin supo con absoluta certidumbre que el alma de su hijo se desgarraba en alaridos de incomprensión y tortura.  
  
Silente, el alma del querubín de cinco años murió un poco esa madrugada.  
  
¿Qué podrían hacer los medimagos más que salvarle el cuerpo y la vida? En medio del dolor y la culpa, los padres de Remus tomaron su decisión. Lyall curó lo mejor que supo y pudo las heridas, Hope acompañó por días sin cuento la recuperación del niño y ambos habrían de guardar el secreto tanto tiempo como fuera posible.  
  
Silentes, sus almas se quebraron fragmento a fragmento y mes a mes por el resto de sus vidas. 

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/Silente_zps55cd529f.jpg.html)

En un momento había estado luchando contra Dolohov y al siguiente los fuertes brazos de Sirius le rodearon y James —con los suyos largos y eternamente jóvenes— les cubría a ambos.  
  
—¡Merlín! Que me he muerto…  
  
La mirada teñida de triste comprensión de Lily Potter le hizo pensar en su hermosa esposa, quien debería estar en casa cuidando a Teddy y no en medio de una batalla en los campos de Hogwarts.  
—Se acabó Moony, ya no hay maldición —la voz de James, casi la misma que una vez le comunicara la decisión de los tres adolescentes de aprender Animagia para acompañarle en sus transformaciones, le trajo a esta nueva realidad—, eres libre.  
  
—Perdón por no haberle podido cuidar hasta que todo ac…  
  
—¡Circe, Remus! ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros te culparía por… bueno… por morir luchando?  
  
Sirius parecía realmente molesto ante la idea y, por primera vez en estos minutos que llevaban juntos, Remus miró a sus amigos. Las arrugas prematuras que cubrían el rostro de Sirius al escapar de Azkaban ya no estaban; el rostro guapo que tantos corazones femeninos conquistara a través de los años lucía ahora maduro y determinado. Por su parte, James se veía casi como al inicio de sus veinte —cuando la muerte le había encontrado—, aunque sus ojos acostumbrados a ocultarse detrás de unas gafas que probablemente fueran innecesarias de este lado del Velo, brillaban con esa sabiduría que solamente el pasar por la tragedia y superarla podía brindar.  
  
Una mano suave tomó la suya.  
  
Remus cerró los ojos por un instante de total desesperación. Esos dedos —cálidos, fuertes, femeninos y con callos por el uso de una varita por más de media vida— se entrelazaron con los suyos y la respiración de Tonks erizó los vellos de su nuca. El peso del cuerpo delgado y tan conocido apoyado en su costado le obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar de lleno a la mujer parada a su lado. El amor brillaba en cada rasgo de la joven, la sonrisa serena y tan ajena a la personalidad exuberante de Dora le hizo inclinar el rostro y apenas rozar los labios en un beso que era tanto bienvenida como disculpa.  
  
Por primera vez en más de treinta años, el silencio en su interior era producto de la paz. La guerra continuaba del _Otro Lado_ , pero él sabía con certeza que siempre había una salida: un grupo de amigos, familia, un profesor decidido a ayudar, el amor de una buena mujer… Para él, _habitado por una criatura oscura y maligna que solamente merecía morir_ , la hubo; para Harry, Teddy y los que dejaron atrás, también la habría.  
  
Silente, permaneció observando al jovencito que desafió las profecías y, junto a sus amigos, prometió estar _para siempre_.

  
Fin 

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **PARA:**[](http://hamtesa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hamtesa.livejournal.com/) **hamtesa**  
>  Originalmente posteado en la Comunidad "Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras" de livejournal.


End file.
